


"I can't reach it"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [26]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Kudos: 22
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"I can't reach it"

“I can’t reach it.” He lowers himself to the pavement. “We’ll come back when the cleaner’s here.”

“We don’t have time” she grumbles.

He shrugs; he can’t risk being out of commission for a week.

“Wait here.”

She disappears down the side passage.

He hears a rumble, a clatter and an undignified _oof_. A loud crack and the fence door creaks open. Robin grins on the other side, a rusted lock in her hand.

“I used to be so law-abiding” she chuckles.

He squeezes through the door, wondering if he’ll ever stop being impressed by her.


End file.
